Legend of Zelda: Children of the Triforce
by Bloodied Crystals
Summary: Link and Zelda's story has ended, and now they're in a time of peace. But of course, like always, something came up. Their daughter, Etoile, had a destiny that even overruled their own, and the peace in Hyrule was threatened greatly. [Zelink and OC/OC. May get confusing, but a prequel will be coming out shortly. This story takes pace 200 years after Twilight Princess. Plz R&R.]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I wouldn't expect to ever stand in Their presence; I mean - who would? And the warmth of his hand against mine was causing me to shudder. Hopefully no one noticed... It was a bit obvious, after all.

"You have fulfilled the prophecy of the gods, though you have yet to begin your own destiny's," Her tone was soft, yet powerful, and the dialect was difficult to understand. But, I believe, in my heart, I knew what she meant - That our lives would never be the same again.

"Now you must awaken-"

There seemed to be more to the sentence, but before it was complete, the room was lit with the glow of six eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Legend of Zelda: Children of the Triforce**_

**Chapter One**

_**Etoile's POV **_

The castle garden smelled of flowers and other pungent odours.

"He loves me... He loves me a lot! He loves me... He loves me even more!"

I continued to pluck off the daisy's petals, a childish grin plastered on my face - Its always been my favourite childhood game. Even then, as a ten-year-old, I still loved to climb everything... and everyone, as long as they were tall enough.

I heard a harsh voice below me, scolding me for my making of the mess that was the garden.

"I work every day to make this garden beautiful and then you tear it up like a dirt field!"

"...I only pulled out one daisy, you know."

I dropped the stem right on the gardeners grouchy face - She looked better now, anyways. I couldn't hold back my laughter. Hoping that no one heard, or found out, I quickly jumped from my spot on the tree. But, unfortunately for me, the hag was a terrible tattle-tale.

"Just wait until your parents find out young lady!"

I should have been afraid, but I just fell into a heap of laughter. Especially considering the old gardener would be 'let go' soon.

She huffed rather loudly, and left with her nose held high in the air.

Which made me giggle once again.

I heard another person's footsteps behind me, I felt a hand ruffle my hair until my new hair style was a waste of rupees.

"Daaaaaaddy! That cost a hundred rupees!"

He guffawed, and said;

"We don't need to worry about a loss of a hundred rupees, sweetie."

I was so upset- One hundred rupees was a lot of money, in my mind, at the time.

"Well in that case, you have to take me back to the royal hairdresser."

"Fair enough."

"Humph."

Then, I heard from a distance;

"Link!"

My mother had most likely come for business, or something I didn't understand at the time.

"Yes, Zelda! I'm at your beck and call!"

Dad had always got in trouble with mom, it's kinda funny.

"I had a feeling you'd be out here. And - What's this? What are you up to, Etoile?"

"Just having fun, I love having crabby gardeners yell at me~!"

"Then how come you don't like it when I yell at you, hmm?"

"Weeeeelll... It is my birthday! And you love me."

"Hmm...that doesn't sound right."

It was my tenth birthday, and I was so excited to finally be a tween; the whole kingdom would always celebrate my birthday, one of the perks of being a princess. At eight and nine, that day had been the only thing on my mind. My parents still haven't given me my present and pie - I had never been a fan of cake; Pie was the only sweet thing I truly enjoyed .

"Okay, we decided to give you your present early, because we want you to enjoy it for the entire day."

I was confused, but quite excited.

"What is it?"

My mother smiled, and replied, "We understand you're older now, and so we think it's time for you to go out by yourself."

"But you have to be careful, and stay in Hyrule," my dad added.

I couldn't believe it - I could go anywhere, I could be free and explore my country! But wait-

"Will I have to have guards?"

"Of course not! You know basic magic, enough to keep yourself safe. We trust you."

I couldn't wait to leave, so I jumped up kissed both of them on the cheek, and ran out the door.

The Gerudo Desert was first on my list of places to see. It's the farthest place from the Castle, and so it was a dream of mine. The sands there were said to be unbearable, but I could handle it. I may have fell in the sand on multiple occasions, but I just laughed and pulled myself out. I was sweating really bad, but it was so cool I barely noticed. The first place I wanted to see was the village, but something far away caught my eye. I didn't know what it was, but... I had to investigate. the closer i got the more curious i became, when I was about twenty feet away, I could see a frame and a long set of stairs. I walked up them with absolute caution.

"Hmmmmm... Looks like... A mirror? No. There's only a frame..."

I walked around it several times, but nothing happened; the place looked like it was in ruins.

No sign of life, either.

"Weird."

I decided, for whatever reason, that the broken mirror was interesting, and went to examine it.

The frame was cold, which was odd, since it was in the middle of a desert.

I tried poking a finger through the empty void where a mirror probably used to sit... Except my finger didn't go through. There wasn't anything there, yet something touched my finger, it wasn't solid but - I could feel it.

A ripple effect came out of thin air where the glass should have been.

"That's probably not a good idea," came a masculine voice close behind me.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Etoile's POV**_

I whipped my head around, and to my surprize, there was a stranger standing around four feet behind me. I've never been so scared - then again I've never really been scared.

"Who are you?"

The strange figure just stood there, and said nothing. I could feel myself shivering in fear.

"I asked you a question."

Again no answer. He hung his head, and wore a black cloak with the hood up. He was half the size of me, I don't know why I was so scared.

"Answer me!"

He finally lifted his head up and responded in an icy voice.

"You should really give people time to answer, princess."

All of a sudden, I felt like my feet were glued to the ground, and I weighed a thousand pounds - I couldn't even move. He lifted his arms to his head, and slid off his hood. Standing before me was a hideous creature with giant, deformed red eyes, and black and white skin.

"W-what..."

I could barely finish the sentence, more confused than scared. What was that thing? I didn't have time to actually ask him myself, before he started speaking again.

"A desert is no place for someone like you."

"Shut up!"

"I have the right to speak."

_ Damn._

"I don't care! You're in my kingdom, so you listen to me!"

He started laughing really... sinister.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"..." I didn't quite understand. I mean - I was ten. I couldn't be funny then for the life of me.

"You shouldn't touch this mirror, it's dangerous. Twilight's dangerous"

"How? It's just some broken mirror, isn't it?"

"I'm offended that you never heard of it! It's my home afterall. It's the Mirror of Twilight."

"...Oh. Um... What's that?"

"...Dumbass."

"H-hey! I've never heard of all this 'Twilight' stuff! I like learning about my own home, thank you!"

"Thats hard to parents never told you about it?"

"Nope. I don't think they'd trust me enough..."

"Well...at least you're modest."

"...I've been told otherwise..." I didn't think I've ever been called that - Considering I loved showing off.

"Do you have anything going for you, you know...besides being stupid?"

"Jackass!"

I jumped down the stairs, and pushed him off the step he had been standing on.

I should have thought it through, because he was really angry.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT, GET OVER HERE SO I CAN BITCH SLAP YOUR ASS!"

"Hehehehe!" I started running away, jumping off the staircase entirely, "SEE YOU LATER!"

I could hear him yelling far behind me "YEAH, JUST RUN!"

I never had a better time in my life! I went everywhere I could before it was dark.

I saw the Zora's, and they let me swim with them. I ended up seeing the Gerudo Village, and the Gerudo were pretty nice. The Goron's were kinda strange but they taught me how to wrestle; I also saw the Rito tribe. I got to ride on one of their backs! I also ate a lot of strange foods that made me throw up... Twice. I had so much fun...but I kept on thinking about that strange boy - I had to find out what he was. Also, I wanted to learn of that strange mirror he called his home.

_Zelda's POV_

"I hope Etoile had a good time," Link said.

I nodded my head in agreement, and continued concentrating on the paper work.

"You feeling alright?"

"...I have a lot of work to do, Link. What about your papers?" I raised a single eyebrow. "You can't take being king too cavalier, you know."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. This work is getting to me."

"I'll take care of it later - Right now I'd like to discuss some things with you." His expression turned more serious, and he took a seat closer to me.

"About Etoile's marriage with the Twilight prince... Well, I got a letter in the mail from Shela, and I was going to show you a while ago... But I thought I would leave it aside until now."

He handed me a small envelope with a twilight symbol as the label. I took it out of his hand and opened it up:

_Dear Zelda and Link,_

_I am saddened to inform you that Nairan is still away , I'm quite scared because I haven't heard from him in awhile. I have a large amount of things on my plate, so I'm very sorry, but our children's marriage might have to be postponed because we need to find Narian. Though, I will keep in contact if we come back in time. We must see each other soon , I miss you and I wish see you soon. _

_P.S _

_I've noticed some strange going-on's. Something doesn't feel right... We should meet before I leave._

_Love, Queen Shela._

It took me awhile to process these details, especially since I was planning since the day we discussed it.

"Why didn't you give me this earlier!?" I yelled, "It's only a major PROBLEM!"

Link pretended to be blown away, and said, "Woah, woah, let's not lose our heads."

"I'm sorry Link, I'm just stressed from all this work. And I have also been noticing strange things, one of the village mayors won't write me back and I'm worried."

Link smiled and took me in his arms. He was warm and very comforting. I remember when he always held me like this, when he and I were still only princess and prince - it was hard training him to be king, but he became the best king this country has had. And I hope that the prince will marry Etoile, and they will be the best king and queen ever - Even better than ourselves.

_**Etoile's POV**_

The castle library was one of my favourite places in the world - it had all the books that I could ever read. I learned most of my magic from the spell books there, considering I never paid much attention in that particular class. I also loved fairy tales when i was little. I always loved when the princess met her true love even though... I wouldn't marry out of love. Arranged marriages have always been a tradition, but I thought it was a load of crap. I slammed my book shut and grinded my teeth...another happy ending. It annoyed the hell out of me, but I still read the lores everyday.

Gingerly, I put the book back on the shelf and sat down at a random desk. It had been three days since my birthday, and I hadn't told my parents about my encounter with the strange boy. They would probably just freak out and not let me back outside again.

I started thinking about the "mirror"... I had to find out what it was. For the next 30 minutes, I had torn apart the libraries 'dark' section. Every book was about demons and monsters, but nothing about strange mirrors or boys.

Sighing, I leaned against a bookshelf and slid all the way down. Wrapping my legs in my arms, I sat there unmoving for a short while.

It took me a moment to realize it was freezing in the library. I felt myself shuddering - something wasn't right. I rose from my position on the floor, and stood my ground.

My eyes traveled to the bookshelf... I could hear a small voice in my ear laughing. I was paralyzed, too stunned to speak. It grew louder, and louder then the lights went off and the door slammed shut. I put my hands on my ears, closed my eyes and screamed.

"STOOOP!"

The laughing slowly faded away. I took my hands off my ears, and opened my eyes slowly. I was in a different part of the library, and a huge, dusty, book laid right at my feet.

**A/N: I haven't put one of these up yet haha. I'd like to say that this is a collab between me and a friend, who doesn't own an account. She worked on more of the writing on this chapter, I mostly editided. **

**So Nairan and Shela are OC's, obviously, and they become important in the prequal, and they're also the king and queen of the Twilight Realm? Yeah. Umm... Etoile is Zelda and Link's daughter, I think that's been mentioned already.**

**So yeah. I guess we'll sign each chapter to say who's uploaded what? I'm Crystal and my friend is Cassie. So thanks for reading, please remember to R&R.**

**-Crystal**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Etoile's POV**_

I stood there for a while staring at the book, trying to process what just happened. Against my better judgement, I slowly bent down and examined the book. It was dusty and cold to the touch, the cover felt rough and there were strange markings in it … It kinda looked like skin. Except the colours were black and white so I thought, It couldn't be skin.

I picked it up without hesitation, there was a seal on the cover - almost like it was never opened. There didn't seem to have a title, though, and I came to that conclusion after turning it around in my hands. I probably shouldn't have opened it, but I was ten years old, and not opening an ominous book such as that one would be the same as not accepting a Christmas gift.

Carefully, I peeled the seal off, and glanced at the novel's interior. It _looked_ harmless, but... With my luck, it was obviously going to cause something _terrible_. It was filled with neat handwriting and swatches of hair, and pictures of flowers and houses. It was...boring. Such a terrifying book turned out to be... Really lame, actually. I boredly flipped through the pages, touching clumps of hair and skin, and smelling different odors. I was always one of those kids who isn't easily impressed. When I finished looking through the book, I realized I never read it. It was a very thick book but I've read bigger. Then I could hear clanking metal of a guard's footsteps. At first I wasn't worried, but then out of the corner of my eye a sign read;

"Restricted Section"

I was NOT supposed to be there with a book like THAT! I thought about stashing the book, and running. But... it was huge and it would surely be seen even if I did manage to sweet talk the guard and get away without my parents knowing. The footsteps were getting louder, nearing the section I had been sitting in.

Panicking, I quickly turned myself invisible as the guard turned the corner. I could hear his gasp... Oh shoot! I left the book visible. It probably appeared to be... floating.

All I heard was the guard - and my own - screaming, as I ran from the Library to the top of the spiraling stairs that lead to my room. Scaredy cat... It was so hard to get good guards. They all seemed scared of the stupidest things. I bolted into my room, and hid the book in my underwear drawer - where nobody would look.

I heard a knock at my door, and without thinking, answered it immediately. My dad came through th door, and stared.

"Hi daddy!" I smiled at him, though it proved to be pointless.

"E-etolie? Are you there?"

I had a suspicion... I looked down at my feet and they weren't there. I knew it! I had forgotten to make myself visible again.

"Oh, sorry!" I quickly changed back, and frowned slightly, "Whoops."

My dad frowned, not impressed and said,

"Why were you invisible?"

"Umm... I accidently scared a guard... Because I... Uh... Thought it was Hallowe'en...?"

"Uhh..."

"Yes...?"

"No."

Yeah...wasn't one of my best lies. Not that I lied often, of _course_.

"I'm very disappointed, Etoile."

"Yeah... I know."

"You could've come up with a better lie than _that_."

I laughed and said,

"Let's just say I was somewhere I wasn't supposed to be."

"Fair enough. Don't let it happen again, okay?" He smiled, and ruffled my hair. It was sort of a habit with him.

"Hey dad, I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight."

"Of course, good night sweetie."

He kissed me on the forehead and scooped me up in his arms. He then proceeded to carry me over to my canopy bed and lay me down. He walked over to the door and stood in the frame, and smiled. I smiled back, yawning a little.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

I nervously smiled again and said, "No, everything's fine."

"Well you can always talk to me."

He closed the door, and I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore down the stairs.

When I was sure he was gone, I jumped out of bed and went straight over to my dresser and got the book. Carefully, I again opened the pages, searching them for something... I wasn't quite sure what myself. Just something - anything - That could explain that boy, and the broken mirror.

Eventually, I came across a page, that seemed to lead up to information about a mirror known as, 'The Mirror of Twilight'. But... The next page completely cut off. Almost like a missing page, except the passage stopped right on the next side. That one particular page had been thicker than the others. Maybe...

I pulled out a loose hair clip from my hair, and tried to split the page from the top corner. I was able to put the pin in between the pages. I gently pulled the pin all the way down the page, and it split in half revealing two new pages. I gawked at the new pages... the title read "Mirror of twilight".

As I read, my eyes widened with every word.

**_The Mirror of Twilight_**

**_The Mirror of Twilight - Also known as, 'The Link Between Worlds'. This object can bring any Twili into the world that was once ours - The Kingdom of Hyrule. Unfortunately, it appears that it can be used to come here, too, from the other Mirror. This causes some disturbance, as it's harmful to us to have Hylians wandering the Twilight. There are many who wish to break it, though only the rightful ruler can completely shatter it._**  
**_There has been many who have tried to break it but have been unsuccessful and have been placed under an awful curse. Only the most powerful can avoid the mirrors rath._**

**_The Mirror of Twilight is used as a portal so Twili's and Hylian's can Transport to the others world. However there's really no need for Twilis to go to Hyrule, and vise versa, considering there has always been a rivalry between the two worlds._**

**_Though the mirror does not appear dangerous it can definitely be a quick way to a demise to those who wish to abuse its power._**

There was more, but this part proved to be most interesting. The only thing was, it was pretty vague. It didn't quite answer my questions, other than what it was. I really wanted to know how it broke, and who broke it. The next new page had stopped on the subject altogether, and had begun speaking of the Twilight Realm in general. I had read about such place, but never really took into account it was so close to our own.

_**The Twilight Realm**_

_**The Twilight Realm - The world of darkness and shadows. This world is home to the Twili's. They are quite different from any other species in Hyrule - Having black and white skin, and such strange build.**_

_**The royal figure of the Twilight Realm is very respected, considering without them, the realm would fall into ruins - Twili's are not the most intelligent species. The Twilight Realm, however, has one of the most amazing treasures known to man. The Spiritual Stone of Death. One of the six stones of Spirit. Unfortunately there is little known about this stone, including the other five.**_

There was also much more, but this particular paragraph were the most interesting out of all the others. I read it over 10 times to make sure I understood everything and then i read the rest. When I was finished those hidden pages I just couldn't wait to read the rest. It was incredibly interesting, and for some reason, I wanted to know more about this "Twilight" - Everything I could learn, I wanted to know. And about the boy...

Over the next six years, I explored Hyrule in full. I also reread the Book of Twilight many times, including any other books that had to do with twilight: spell books; study books; journals; biographies; etc. I taught myself Twilight magic, and somehow, I managed to be pretty good at it. I learned only the basic spells, but I would challenge myself with harder spells sometimes. I could never really master it, though.

My parents also had me busy with my studies and meetings and paperwork... Boring stuff like that. I was supposed to become the queen earlier than usual, and my parents still wouldn't tell me why.

But most important of all, I figured out what that thing was when I first came to the mirror. I determined it was a 'Twilight Child'. Apparently, Twili young are not the most attractive of creatures, but I believe that child was uglier than he _should've_ been according to the drawings in the books. I wanted to see him again, but no matter how many times I went to the mirror he was never there. But what astonished me most, was that in all of the books I've read said;

"...All the Twilis' _died off_."

**So what did you think? Sorry for the long wait, I was a bit lazy in editing, and so I just kinda left it. But I'm back with Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy reading, remember to R&R! **

_**-Crystal **_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Etoile's POV**_

My concentration was completely set on my work. Nothing could break it, or at least I highly doubted it. I was almost finished and - Wait was that...?

I turned my head only an inch or so, and...

Boom.

"Awwwww... there goes my favourite practice dummy..."

I could already hear the guards complaining, and some screaming. Oh, well. Time to go.

Before I could leave, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You need more practice."

"...I'm sorry." I couldn't hold back my laughter, though. My magic teacher had taken the heat of the explosion, burning away what was left of his hair. I heard very a familiar laugh behind me - There was girl standing far away from me, laughing so hard she was doubled over.

"Jordan!" I yelled between giggles.

Jordan has been my best friend since I was twelve. I've shared everything with her, and told her all my secrets. We have an awesome relationship, something I've never had with anybody else.

She started walking over to me, gasping for breath.

"You definitely need more practice!"

"Wow. That's rude."

"It's the truth."

"Shut up. You're even worse than me."

"Wow...HURTFUL! I could never be worse than you!"

We angrily stared at each other for a second, before we both started to break out in small smiles. Then we lost it, and fell to the ground in giggles.

I walked down the halls of the castle, thoughts drifting. I had my head hung, looking towards the ground. Hmm... Damn. I need to get a better tan...

I heard a voice a while away from me, and I had to strain my ears to hear whoever it was.

"Etoile, can we talk about something?"

"Huh...? Oh, sure." It was my mom - She had one of those serious faces on.

_This can't be good, _I thought.

She lead me to my room, and took a seat on the bed. I followed, and frowned slightly.

"You know it's a tradition amongst royalty," she started, "To marry at a young age. This also includes arranged matrimonies."

I folded my arms, and pouted sarcastically.

"So... at sixteen? I understand eighteen, but that's way too early, mom."

"It's best for the kingdom, and that's your number one priority."

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance.

"How's it better? I'm fine without marrying anyone. Much less someone I hardly know! After all, I'm a one-woman show."

Mom crossed her eyebrows and replied, "Two heads are better than one."

"Two is a crowd."

"Etoile! That's enough! It's not your choice!"

"You married out of love! Why can't I?"

She sighed, and placed a hand on her forehead.

"You know those circumstances were different. Besides - Everything is already set."

"For when?"

"We haven't arranged a date yet. I believe it's best you meet him beforehand, anyways."

"Well...I guess that's a little better."

Mom's face brightened a bit, and she nodded, "Yes. I'm happy you understand." With that, she left.

Then, no less than three seconds after my mom left, Jordan walked in with a smile of pity on her face, "Bummer..."

"No shit."

She plopped down on the bed, and gave me a serious hug. I felt like crying but nothing came out.. I guess that means I'm tough, huh? Haha...

"Jordan, you're getting it on my skin!"

"Sorry if I'm not the queen of cosmetics!"

She's not wrong, it was the worst nail job I've had in my life. I shook my head, and rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I should just do yours."

"I hate having my nails painted... They only chip, and it makes them look even worse than when they're not painted!"

"Fine, but I get to do your hair."

"Yeah, all right."

I laughed evilly, and rubbed my hands together.

"I'm scared." - 0.0 That was her face.

"You should be." Commence awful hair styling.

At least, in Jordan's opinion.

I got behind her, and started braiding her hair in a fishtail.

"Hmm..."

I concentrated as a hard as I could, my hands placed on her hair. Slowly, the chocolate-brown strands started weaving themselves into each other.

I couldn't believe I was doing this, it was very advanced magic and i haven't even learned it yet. But I did read about it in a spell book.

"Oh my god." I stared at the moving strands.

"What happened?!" Jordan yelled in concern.

"What if I told you... I'm not actually touching your hair right now?"

"What?"

I put my hands in front of her face, and repeated, "I'm not touching your hair."

"Oh fuck."

"I'm using advanced magic to make your hair braid itself! This is so amazing!"

"I can't believe it..."

" I know, right!"

"I can't believe you would use me as a practice dummy!"

"_Really_..."

I stared at her, and raised a single eyebrow.

"Uhhh, I mean... awesome, cool, amazing!"

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought you said."

I grabbed on her hair again, and it stopped moving. I tied it at the bottom, and admired my ...uhhh... 'work'.

"Weeellll... What do you think?"

"It's cool, considering that it was done with witchcraft."

"Jordan we've been over this! It's magic."

"Okay. Whatever you say."

"I _swear_, you do this on purpose."

"Do what?"

My expression turned into a glare, and I threw a crimson fluffy pillow at her.

"You're _sooooooo _annoying."

"Mm-hm! And that, my friend, is why you love me!"

I stuck my tongue out at her, and punched her lightly. My thoughts wandered away from the conversation, however, and onto more important matters.

"Hey... Jordan?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think I should do about this whole... 'arranged marriage' thing...? What's your opinion?"

"My opinion? Well... I guess if it's the best thing for your country... But this is coming from someone who doesn't have an arranged marriage."

Jordan - being a Sheikah - had the luxury of choosing who she married.

"Yeah, you're lucky."

"I guess so. It's still kind of a hassle, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Being the Heiress is kinda like being a princess. Except not as luxurious, and also we don't have as much work... Heh."

Jordan is the Heiress to the Northern Sheikah tribe. It's the biggest tribe out of the four. But until her training to be the Chieftess, she's moved in with me.

I nodded at her statement... It made sense. A princess had more extravagant lifestyle, whereas an Heiress had less work.

"Well, thanks for your advice."

"No problem."

We continued to talk, about little unimportant details.

"What colour should my wedding dress be?"

"Black."

"_GROAN_!"

"What are you going to wear for a crown?"

"Probably the one my mom wore."

There was more we talked about, but nothing of importance. Throughout all of this, though, I wondered what douche was going to be my fiance. Because all prince's are total dicks. It's the way the world works.

**Aaand that's Chapter 4. It's kinda short, so I hope you don't mind ._. That's p much all there is to say. Remember to R&R!**

_**-Crystal**_

_**...**_

_**And Cassie this time (I hate u ^u^)**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Etoile's POV**_

The entire kingdom has been restless since my dad announced that I was going to finally meet my first suitor. Everyone was really excited, and started cleaning up Hyrule town and putting up banners that said;

'Welcome!'; 'Congratulations!'; and basically lame stuff like that. I know I should be happy that the prince chose me, but I was really down in the dumps when my mom told me. I acted like I was excited, but inside… something snapped. I stared expressionless at the wall while I played the scene of my mom telling me about my suitor twenty times in my head, every time my stomach twisted thinking about it. I broke out of my trance and ran my fingers through the fox fur carpet, a small smile broke out onto my face while I thought about my first kill.

xxx

When I was nine - no - eight? I don't remember how old I was. I remember playing in my room with my toy train and sailboat, then my dad bursted through the door.

"Hey sweetie!" He messed up my hair so bad it looked like I had 'fro.

"Daddy! Stop doing that or the next thing that's going to be messed up is your face!"

I pounced on his back and tackled him. He started tickling me, and wouldn't stop until I cried from laughing so hard. He picked me up and raised me high.

"Save that energy for later, you're going to need it."

I giggled in confusion, and said, "For what?"

"I know how much you wanted to come with me on my trip a few days ago, so I thought it would be fun if I took you to the woods and you could hunt your first animal."

I stared at him with shock, and then squealed as loud as I could. I loosened from his grip and fell on the ground, and ran straight to my drawer to start to pull out my secret stash of weapons.

"What should I bring? Knives maybe? My bow is kind of ratty but it will work! I've been saving these smoke bombs for something really important so I'll leave these... Oh! Maybe I could take my boomerang!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

I dropped the boomerang, which landed on my toe, and bounced on the floor. I grabbed my leg and started jumping on one foot, pretending it hurt.

"Etoile…."

I looked up at my dad, my leg still in my arms, "Yes daddy?"

"Why do you have all these?"

I dropped my foot and put one hand on my non-existent hip, arm akimbo. "Do you really want to know?"

He stood there looking at me blankly and barely blinking for ten seconds, and then he finally said, "Well…no not really."

"Mmm hmm."

He rolled his eyes, and picked up my sword, "This is all you're going to need."

I smiled with a big cocky grin, and skipped out of the room after my dad.

He turned around, and said "Etoile?" in a feminine voice… wait what?

"Etoile? Hello!" Again, in a feminine voice. What's going on?!

I felt my shoulders being shook back and forth, and like dripping paint I could see Jordan in my face, rocking me like a machine

"Etoile!?"

She was the voice - I knew it sounded familiar.

"I'm here… don't worry"

She smiled at me with a sad look on her face, "Spaced out again?"

"Yeah."

She smiled at me again, but this time she was actually happy. Her teeth sparkled, and her eyes gleamed. I've always loved her eyes, they were so big and red, really suited her skin tone because she was so tan. I looked down at her stomach which was bare - she wore a top that was cut off after a few inches below her chest. She was so skinny, and had more muscle then my dad. She was so beautiful and powerful looking, I was jealous.

"Earth to Etoile!"

I snapped back to reality once again, upset with myself that I spaced out yet again.

"Sorry! I've been doing it a lot lately…"

"It's fine, so you wanna walk into town today?"

I nodded my head while looking at Jordan's hair... Her hair was pretty long, but she puts in a high ponytail. It's so tight, that I was surprised her skin didn't come off. There wasn't one imperfection; no fly always; it was never greasy; and her bangs fell just above her eyebrows.

I saw Jordan snapping in front of me, trying to get my attention when I wasn't responsive:

Bam.

A slap right in my face from Jordan's strong hand. She huffed at me again, and I yelled at her, but not for long. We could never stay mad at each other.

xxx

**Jordan's POV**

The big day was finally here, and everybody was scrambling to make sure the princess and the prince would 'hit it off'. I woke up bright and early, to make sure everything was ready for possibly the biggest day of my best friend's life - besides her marriage. I walked through the halls of the castle, checking off things along the way. The king trusted me to make sure everything was perfect, and that was exactly what I was going to do.

xxx

_**Etoile's POV**_

I knew I had to get up, but I was still tired from yesterday. My muscles ached because of the position I was in when I was sleeping. I lifted my arm, and was able to fling it over the side of the bed.

_That's a start_, I thought, as I closed my eyes again. I could feel my fox carpet on the very tip of my finger... I still remember the day it happened.

xxx

After my dad led me to the woods, I was all ready to hunt. I ran out ahead of him, and went for the first thing I saw: a tiny little squirrel, with a nut stuffed in it's furry little cheek. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't bring myself to do it, it was so cute! Disappointed, I walked slowly towards my dad. I could feel the air getting colder...

I heard a rustle in the bushes, and I stopped in my tracks. I stared wide eyed at the sound of snarling, and a large white and red paw emerge from the bush. A giant head with a pointed snout followed behind the paw. It sniffed the air, and its red glowing eyes eventually fixed on me. It snarled with it's awful fangs - I knew it was a fox but there was something wrong with it. I drew my sword with a shaky hand, and pointed it towards the monster. It was the size of a wolf.

Step by step it got closer, I heard my dad yelling my name from a while away. He wasn't going to be here in time. I had to do this myself! Without fear, I stepped closer to the beast and attempted my first swing. Unsuccessful, I went down with the weight of sword. As it got closer, I had no idea what to do.

I picked up my sword and got to my feet, and I attempted once again to slice it... but it only got it's leg - and made it angrier. It pounced on me with a great leap. I held it's neck away from me as far as possible, as it tried to bite my face off!

Without thinking - and probably out of adrenalin - I kicked it in the unmentionables. It cowered, and started running away. I couldn't let it leave, after all it almost fuckin' killed me! I ran as fast as I could towards it, so fast in fact I got in front of it and stood my ground when it was - about ten feet away. And then, it ran right into the blade of my sword.

**Jordan's POV**

I walked into Etoile's bedroom, to find her sleeping with _biiiiiig _grin on her face.

Sigh.

I strode over to her bed, and said in a sweet sing song voice, "Get up Etoile, you're going to be late."

She groaned, and threw a pillow in my face. I started coughing up the feathers that were leaking through the pillow.

"Now what would you do that for?"

Still laying down, Etoile opened her eyes and replied, "Well, it _is _a throw pillow."

I stared at her, secretly impressed at her clever word play.

"Come on! You're going to be late!"

She let out a big groan and said, "Do me a favor will you?"

"Anything."

"Make this the worst date in history! If its a total disaster, he'll never marry me!"

I smiled crooked and said, "I know you don't mean that."

Etoile groaned even louder and threw the covers over her head. In a muffled voice, I heard;

"Weave mwe awone!"

On my last bit of patience, I said as sweet as could, "Please get out of bed, Etoile."

"No."

I let out an angry growl, and pulled Etoile's arm that was hanging over the bed. With ease, she popped right out.

"Aauugghhh! Jordan! I can't _believe _you did that!"

"Listen! The king said he trusted me with the responsibility of making sure everything goes right!"

"So...you're checklist girl."

"Well, when you say it like that it doesn't sound as cool."

Etoile rolled her eyes and agreed to cooperate. I lead her to her hair and makeup. They made her makeup bright pink: she had bright pink blush; lipstick; eye shadow; lip liner; eyeliner; nail polish; and mascara. I'm going to make sure she avoids mirrors today. I took her to her dress fitting room. A beautiful pink cupcake dress with frills and lace was placed over her head. And to match, pink high heels. I couldn't help but laugh after Etoile freaked out about her appearance.

xxx

"Jordan, I look ridiculous."

"So it's a little pink, it's no big deal." I said, while fighting off giggles.

She smiled with a glow that matched her dress, every now and then she would trip in her shoes.

"Augh! These are _way _too high."

"Calm down everything will be fine."

"I know, it's just... if he does agree to marry me, we'll never hang out anymore. I'm going to miss you."

At those words, my heart snapped, and my knees buckled. Just the thought of losing my best friend was making my eyes wet. I was still young... I needed her. I looked up, a small smile on my face and my heart twisted.

"Everything will be fine." I repeated.

She hugged me tight, and cried very softly. I wanted to cry with her, but my reputation would be at stake - Nobody would take me seriously again. I patted her back and pulled her off of me. We exchanged smiles, and without another word, walked down the hall to the throne room where the king and queen were waiting.

The queen pulled Etoile aside and talked to her in the corner of the room. I strained my ears to listen, but couldn't hear a few parts:

"Are... sure... ready?"

"... stop..."

Etoile has always had such a quiet voice, I could barely understand her. I was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder, to see it was the king. Bowing slightly, I said, "Your highness."

"Jordan, I trust everythings going as planned."

I felt the pit in my stomach return, "Y- yes, o-of course."

"Great! I hope Etoile likes him."

"M-me too..." I lied.

He patted my shoulder and walked away. I looked back at Etoile and the queen to see Etoile's face five inches away, smiling evilly. In surprise, I jumped back, and released a high pitched yelp - and fell on my butt. Etoile started laughing like a madman, and in a huff I stomped away.

"Jordan come back!" I heard her yell not far behind me.

She pounced on me and said, "I'm sorry, I just thought that a laugh would make me feel better."

I smiled with a look of pity, and accepted her apology.

xxx

_**Etoile's POV**_

I sat back in the throne, and crossed my arms waiting for this extremely tardy prince. My mom tapped me on the elbow, and signaled me to sit proper. I groaned and sat like a 'princess', my mom with a look of satisfaction. She leaned from her throne and whispered, "He's running late, just give him a minute."

I rolled my eyes and slumped down. Then, remembering my moms warning, I quickly sat up again.

I soon heard the giant doors to the throne room creak open, and my mom squeezed my shoulder with a big grin plastered on her face. Six knights walked through the door in two perfect rows. The captain bowed to us, and announced loud, "Introducing, his royal highness, Prince Sento of Marend Kingdom."

At that time, a tall young man walked through the large throne room door. He was really handsome, his sandy blonde hair fell just above his brow. He was extremely tan, and had yellow eyes that contrasted his complexion. He was fairly muscular, too... He was cute.

He walked up to the thrones, where my parents and I were sitting, and bowed with a cute little grin. My stomach turned, and I couldn't help but smile and giggle when he came up to me and kissed my hand. After about three seconds, I heard Jordan clear her throat. Sento smiled, a bit embarrassed and said,

"I'm sorry princess, I got carried away."

"No, no, it's perfectly fine."

When he went to go meet my parents, I glared at Jordan and mouthed, "What's wrong with you?"

She shrugged, and smiled suspiciously. Ever since the conversation I had with her in the hallway she was acting very weird - almost like she didn't want me to get married... That was it! I could tell she was choking up when I said: If he does agree to marry me, we'll never hang out anymore.

I guess she really wasn't as tough as everyone thought she was. She can be sensitive, like any other person... But Jordan?! I still think it's weird!

I quickly smiled again, after Sento finished speaking with my parents, and stood up. Jordan followed me for whatever reason and the three of us left the throne room.

Without another word, we walked down the very, very long hall. We needed shorter halls... It felt like it was taking forever just to get to the end of this one. Then, to my displeasure, there were more hallways.

Oh great. I shook my head, with a small groan. Sento and Jordan both stared at me intensely - it felt like lasers through my head. I could never really stand people staring at me.

"...What?" I frowned at the both of them, and crossed my arms, "What's with the look?"

"Etoile, we already passed the garden..." Jordan raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just wondering why you groaned so loud." Sento explained. And people say I'm _quiet_... I even groan loud.

"These hallways are too long..."

"Agreed." Jordan and Sento said in sync.

We all spun around, and started to head back to the garden where Sento and I were supposed to be. We walked through the door, to the castle garden where I used to play as a child. I hadn't been in the garden for years, and it brought back much of my childhood memories.

The tree where I used to play on was pruned, because it was supposed to be a hard winter this year; the flowers were still in the same place as I remember them because my mom would never let the gardeners change the types of flowers... The bushes were cut into various animals including horses, rabbits, and tigers.

My train of thought was interrupted by Sento clutching to my hand as we walked into the garden. It was extremely soft, and his fingers intertwined with mine perfectly. I looked into his big yellow eyes and was immediately lost in his gaze - His eyes were innocent and light... But as I looked deeper into them they seemed to be getting darker, his eyes were no longer yellow. Instead, they were a deep red. The whole world started to become pitch black around me... Little voices in my head whispered in my ears, and played with my hair. I had dealt with this before, and my counselor would always tell me to shut my eyes, and wait for it to end.

I closed my eyes tight, and covered my ears, not even thinking about opening them to check if it was gone. Everything seemed all right, so I slowly took my hands off my ears only to hear a quiet laugh. For some reason, I couldn't cover my ears or move my arms again. It felt like they were glued to my side and were tied to sandbags.

My eyes felt like they were being forced open by tiny fingers. Uncontrollably, I opened my eyes and saw nothing but pure blackness surrounding me. The laughing was getting louder, and sounded like a young boys laugh, maybe my age. It was mischievous and very dark. Then, the laughter just stopped. The darkness faded away, and I was in my garden once again staring into the eyes of my suitor.

He had the same cute grin on his face when I was taken by the demons. It was like no time passed, or I stopped it somehow.

Sento continued to stare into my eyes, even though I wasn't looking into his. I felt him getting closer to me, and like a reflex I leaned in, not daring to look in his eyes. He flipped his sandy blond hair away from eyes, with one swift movement of his neck. He stuck out his lips and leaned in while I stared at the floor and leaned closer.

The way we were doing it didn't seem natural, like it shouldn't have happened. But we touched lips anyway, the way my books described first kisses made them sound magical and perfect. but it wasn't like that with Sento. It didn't feel right... but I knew that my parents liked him - I mean, he was perfect, even I knew that. He was polite, nice, he was very eligible, and the letters we received said he was a brilliant fighter. However, I wrinkled my nose when he didn't pull away after five seconds. I really didn't like him that for some reason. But he was great and i couldn't do that to my parents.

I knew I had to give him a chance, but my thoughts were interrupted by a person clearing her throat loudly. Sento didn't pull away, so I didn't either, even though I really wanted to. Then I felt something come between us. I opened my eyes in surprise, along with Sento, whose jaw was hanging. Jordan walked right between us and practically pushed us apart. She flipped her hair in Sento's face, and kept walking.

"Can you believe her?" Sento exclaimed in disgust. "Why doesn't she like me?"

"Who knows? _I _still can't figure her out yet." I said, trying to break the ice.

He laughed and flipped his hair back trying to look cute. It worked, and I twisted my hair with my finger. I looked back down at the floor, as I felt a blush creeping up my neck.

"So... I hear you're a good with a sword." I said lamely. Stupid!

"Oh yeah, I'm the best in my country." This was the first time I realized he had an accent, and although I never heard it before, it sounded familiar.

"You know what I'm also good at?" He asked with a flirtatious tone.

"It better be archery!" I heard Jordan grouch from the bench she was sitting on.

"No," He grabbed my hands and twirled me around like a ballerina. "Dancing."

I blushed again, and pulled away from him, "I don't dance..."

"Then I'll teach you."

He reached for my waist and pulled me in. Remembering partially, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he swayed me back and forth. Jordan slammed her book shut and stomped away. Clearly happy with himself, he pulled me even closer. Almost to annoy Jordan. I was disgusted by this, but I pretended it didn't bother me in the slightest. He stared into my eyes but I quickly looked away. His eyes scared me... I wouldnt dare look back into them unless I had to. He started moving one hand higher, and placed it at the back of my head.

"I've never felt this way about a girl."

"Thank you, Sento."

He leaned in close with his mouth open, I almost cried when his tongue explored my mouth.

I felt a few drips of water on my nose. I figured it was raining, but it would be crazy if it was. It was like thirty degrees outside. To my surprise, Sento removed his tongue and gasped. I opened my eyes, and almost fainted. Sento was covered in water and dirt - it formed mud. Unable to move, I watched as Sento swore his ass off, but that wasn't the end of it. A bucket came flying from above and landed perfectly on his head. I only knew one person with such aim and force.

"_JORDAN!_"

I looked up with extreme anger, as Jordan was on the deck above us smiling and twiddling her fingers with a wave.

"Oops-y. I seemed to have dropped my bucket of water. And dirt!"

I looked at Sento who was cursing at Jordan in a language I've never heard. Sento still had the bucket on his head, so it was hard to take him seriously. I broke out into giggles and winked at Jordan. She winked back, and we laughed really hard as Sento threw around random threats.

**xx**

**So yeah I think I'm permanently using X's as the scene dividers or w/e. Also Cassie wrote thins one, and I edited it. The reason why it took so long is because we're uploading two chapters at once! Yay!**

**Funny story, the seventh chapter was written first, then this one. But this one's really long so I had to wait and yeah.**

**See you later!**

_**-Crystal**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Etoile's POV**_

"That was _pathetic_."

I hung my head, as mom continued her rant.

"I know. I'm sorry."  
Her eyes narrowed, a glare spred across her features, "Are you really? Last time I checked, you didn't _want _to get married."

"I know... But I really did like him, mom. I mean it!" I frowned. I mean - I knew she'd be mad, but it's not like I asked Jordan to go crazy. Anyways, I was having a good time. Sure, I didn't want to marry Sento, but I did see him as a friend.

She sighed, glare turning into a tired glance.

"I understand, but we're still throwing him a ball to apologise. And this time, don't _mess it up_."

And with that, she stood and left.

_**xxx**_

It's one thing to welcome a sutior into a kingdom. It's another to throw a ball in their honour. I was neck-deep in making sure everything went as planned, not to mention putting up more of those posters all over Hyrule.

This was gunna be one heck of a ball.

As I worked on preperations, I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey."

Jordan flashed a smile, and continued to the edge of my bed.

"Your mom said that your dress fitting will be in an hour."

"Thanks." My voice dripped with sarcasm and I rolled my eyes.

"Need help?"

"Ah... No thanks."

Her face fell, and instantly I felt bad. I guess I should have realised that was a bit rude... Well, I already declined her offer, so I couldn't say anything else, right?

"All right then, I'll be setting up the decorations in the ballroom, if you need me."

_Sigh._

I supposed this was the time where I say something, anything to get her to stay. At least say sorry, or something. Instead of being a _good _friend, and apologising, I watched as she inched away. Jordan looked back every so often, checking if I'd do anything, and ended up leaving in a huff.

Whoops.

I'd have to apologise later... When I'm not too busy.

_** Zelda's POV**_

_That child..._

I was furious with her, and tired of this nonsense. She needed to get married, and soon. I wished she could have married the twilight prince, but...

It was too late now. Shela hadn't answered a _single _one of my letters, and I was worried - Had something happened? No... She must be busy.

A frustrated sigh escaped my lips, and I place a hand on my forehead. Etoile's stubborness was giving me a headache.

I strode through the almost everlasting hallways of the castle, hardly noticing just how long this was taking. Eventually, I reached my study, and collapsed onto my easy chair. Looking through the mail, my heart skipped a beat as I saw familiar handwriting. _Shela._

_ Dear Zelda and Link,_

_ I am sorry for the delay, and I've missed writing to you. I'd love to catch up on everything that's happened, but I have grave news. I've been kidnapped by Zant - He's risen again, and I need your help. I know he will probably start looking for our children, and I need you to protect them at all costs. At this point, I can't be of much use. I understand you didn't wish it to come to this, but this time, we aren't the hero's._

_ I haven't seen Narian here, or Luneth - which is a good thing - or anyone else we've encountered._

_ One last thing before the guard arrives. I've left my son by himself, and I wanted you to kn-_

It cut off there.

I stared in shock of the abrubt end, and of the contents itself. It appeared that Hyrule was in danger... This could be bad. I bit my lip in fear for my friend, and turned the letter over.

The backside had two words scrawled messily in red ink... Possibly blood:

**_You're Next_**

_**Etoile's POV**_

This wasn't going to be fun. I could tell as soon as we had all the party-ahem-_ball_ decorations up.

After I had my dress fitting - Which was horrible - I barely made it to my bed before I crashed onto the pillows. It was then I realised I couldn't sleep. Well, perfect. I was absolutely exhausted, and yet, the simple action of closing my eyes and sleeping was impossible.

With a sigh, I leaned up, and grabbed the closest book to me. It was another book on twilight. Over the years, I managed to gain quite a few of them. I tried reading a few pages, but the words all blurred together. Eventually, I gave up, and just laid there.

_Am I going to marry Prince Sento? ...I don't want to. I'm only sixteen. I can do a whole lot before I decide to find the one person who I actually love. Besides - the kingdom doesn't need me to be wed yet._

_ But it isn't just that... I have a bad feeling._

_ ..._

_ I'm scared._

**_xxx_**

I _knew _I was going to sleep past my alarm. And I _knew _my mom would yell at me. But, whatever. I couldn't change what had already happened.

I hurried down the hall to get my dress on. Somehow, I managed to get it on without _too _much trouble. I slowed down as I passed a mirror, catching a glimspe of my appearance.

My white-blonde hair was pinned up on one side, and cascaded down my back on the other. The dress itself was a deep forest green, contrasting the neon stone in my crown. I was glad my mom hadn't chosen a cupcake styled dress, with the poofy bottom. No, instead, I had a long skirt that trailed behind me, a cream instead of the green top. My belt was mostly fabric, though the details and Hyrulian Eagle were a viridian metal. I wore a green masquarade mask, that encircled my face, like an eagle. Excpet for the lacking of a beak and all. My crown was also made of regular silver, and it wrapped around a certain lime green stone, which rested on my forhead.

I quickly ajusted the loose strands of hair, before running to the ballroom. I was already late - I just hope my mother hadn't started her toast.

Fortunatley, I made it without anything important having started. Mom glared at me, but the prince hadn't arrived yet. Or at least, I didn't see him.

"Greetings, everyone. I'm so happy you all could join us. I'd like to welcome Prince Sento of Marend." I heard a quiet appluase, as Sento walked up from the crowd. I smiled and waved, but he still seemed a little off. He did smile back, though, and I felt a bit better.

"Hello, Princess. How are you fairing?"

"I am well. And you?"

"Fine, thank you."

We stood there for a while, just looking at each other. Then, the music began to play, and I got a bit nervous.

"Would you... Care to dance?"

I smiled warmley at his outstretched hand, and accepted it gratefully, "I would."

He slipped his hands around my waist, and I put mine on his shoulders. He gave me a small, gentle smile, and stepped closer. The prince's face seemed so close at the time, and although I didn't see him as anything more than a friend, a blush still managed to form.

A few minutes past, and we grew closer, until it seemed like we were only inches apart. And then... The song ended. I blushed a bit as he let go of me, and I did the same.

The ball seemed endless. Numerous melodies had come and gone - though we sat for most. Another slower tune started playing, and as I got up to dance once again, I felt a shiver. Not just one from the cold, either. Something felt... _wrong_.

I checked to see the other guests - they looked fine. Maybe I was just getting tired...

I felt a hard tap on the shoulder, and suddenly I was facing a tall, unfamiliar person. Was he even Hylian? I couldn't tell - his mask covered everything but his mouth. I did a double take, looking for pointed ears, though he seemed just like a regular human.

"May I have this dance?"

He seemed inviting enough, I guess... "All right."

His smile looked almost sinister, and I was nervous again... But this time, in a bad way.

"You're looking _marvelous, _Princess." He had his hands tightly clasped around my waist - _too _tight.

"Erm... Who are you, exactly?"

Instead of answering, he laughed. A grin slowly formed on his face, showing off his long, razor sharp teeth.

I squirmed at the sight, trying to break free of his grasp, "Let me _go_."

"My, my. That just won't do, will it, _Etoile_?"

**_xx_**

**_[Edit: Remember when I said this one was written first? Yeah. Each chapter's style will be a bit different I think, because I suck at fanfictions. Hahahah oops. I think the next chapter will be the main style from now on.]_**

**Wooo cliffhangers! Everyone _loves_ cliffhangers! We're getting into the plot! Just barely, but hang it there! :D So this time around I tried using X's when changing scenes? Yeah. The others weren't working .-. So ashjgbhjk**

**Still haven't found out who the twilight prince is yet... We'll get there. Soon enough. I hope. This one was done entirely by with editing from Cassie. [Her account is linked in my profile.] Hope you enjoyed! 'Member to R&R!**

_**-Crystal**_


End file.
